warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfern
Picture Cute picture of ya. :P 22:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol.......Ugh. STUPID EDITOR. I want the old version *Wails* 22:17, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow, if that's you at 7 years old, you must be beautiful :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 22:19, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.......-_- Btw, GET ON CHAT. 22:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Here's a pic of me when I was younger- here. I'm the only girl. The other people are my brother and my two friends. And you're welcome :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 22:33, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Key word is "were," now I've gone through puberty. LOL [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 01:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, just to let you know, my stories been updated...[[User:Shadowsong*|'Shadowsong']][[User Talk:Shadowsong*|''Flying is a Fantasy; but let's do it anyway!! ]] 11:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I Am Such A Liar... So sorry Night! I really have meant to get on but at about the end of July I had to bring my laptop in for repairs and it took 3 weeks to get back. And guess what we found when we finally got it back, Geek Squad hadn't examined everything we had wanted them to so we had to take it back yet again! 2 more weeks later and I'm just happy to have my laptop back. Updating my wiki status might have slipped my mind (again sorry!). A few more weeks later and I log in to see what's been happening on the wiki's I edit and boom, "You have new yowls on the Warriors Share Wiki" *facepalm*. That about catches you up to the present and now we can get to the matters at hand. I'm afraid I'm just not into the series currently. Last time I read one of the books was at least 5 months ago and I would probably have to reread the 5th book to find out what was happening in the 6th. So I don't really remember much about how the clans work and anything I write while in this slump would probably be a miserable failure. So sadly this means the end of Cleverheart's Tale for now. I promise (and currently my promises don't hold much weight) I'll try my best to check up on the wiki and see how it's growing. Speaking of, I'm so proud of this wiki! Almost 500 pages! Amazing. Absolutely amazing. Keep up the great work. One more thing Have you been reading the Heroes of Olympus series? If you have, the new book comes out next month! Maybe we could chat about that hopefully? Sorry for this message becoming so draw out and full of excuses again I am so very sorry! (P.S. It's late. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or misspellings. I am completely zonked, zzzzzzzzzzzzzz. RCWriterCleverheart 02:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) dneed q plz rite back thnx ol hey wazupp i n eeed to ask sumfun do wee all haf 2 con\tribut like nrite storz or sumfun like cuz im askin wat shud i rite give me ex or idea plz thx Whitepetal 19:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) #I don't understand... that.....*points upward* and it annoys me when I don't understand things... #BAN WHITEPETAL. Oh my GOD I am getting so pissed off [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.]] 23:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE. PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE NIGHTFERN. I AGREE WITH FOREST. Feather Lolwut 00:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Whitepetal Don't worry about their complaints. I banned said user for one month, and told them they could come back if and only if they complied with our rules. 00:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You're too easy on them, Night. She was asked to stop, and DIDN'T. 21:39, September 19, 2011 (UTC) You never know. xD 21:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha. People are idiots. They really are. 22:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) How do you become an apprentice? FrostmaskThe scar of my heart... 22:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awwwwww thanks, Nighteh! I'm astounded myself. I never thought I would become such an important contributer to the wiki. I'm just glad I have a friend like you to encourage me along the way! Oh, and guess who's on my siggie.... ;D 23:29, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Awwww! Oh, and if you're going to ask, I can't go on chat. Why? Because this damned computer won't let me. 23:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Meep I have no clue why I'm doing this, but I feel like spamming your talk page. Hai. 03:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That's fine with me. I kinda figured she'd go inactive. XD 00:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Pff. You're never shocked about anything. =P 00:32, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, damn. That just sucks. Is it every six months we can get one? o.o 00:37, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Lucky bastards 01:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? I am booorreeddd. 10:52, September 30, 2011 (UTC) P:C Hey Night. Yeah, P:C hasn't been active in like ages, but you know that. So I thought that something should be done to try and make it more active. And, well, I thought of.... NOTHING. So seeing as you're leader, I thought you could help. But I do think that we need to get P:C back on track, because it really is a good project. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 07:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wtf. You're acting like this is the only wiki I help run, Night. I'm quite high up over at Warriors Wiki. I mean, really. I'm a lead of two projects '''and the only chat moderator. I have to keep the damn chat room in line, which is a lot harder then deleting a few images. I didn't bring up the WW lineart issue this time; Shellheart did. Don't go bitching at me over this, you hear me? I've about had it with everyone's whining. I get enough of it on WW. It's not my fault she doesn't care about the copyright issues. 02:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) You see Night, that's where you're wrong. Annie brought this here, not me. If you were reading the whole damn conversation, you would have noticed that she said she doesn't care about the copyright. 02:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) .....Wow. Look on my talk page, and check the history. She left me the message on here complaining. I, in no way, shape or form, started this. I hate it when you blame me when her and I get into an argument. 02:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) So what if I brought it up before? That was HOW long ago? For crying out loud, that's before I knew Annie was even part of that wiki! Just because I'm from WW, doesn't mean I need to deal with this. Honestly! You're on WW too. Talk to the person who left the message on her talk page. (Also: LINK ME. NAO. I NEED TO SEE THIS FOR MY OWN EYES.) 02:24, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ...Hmm.... I still don't like the idea of a message wall. We're not adding it on here, that's for sure. I won't let you. 02:30, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Good. I don't want that piece of shit wall thing here. I <3 talk pages. 02:37, October 2, 2011 (UTC) okay, NOW i'm seeing this dirty blonde hair xDDD Feather Lolwut 18:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Signature requests? I'd like one...but I dunno what to put as a request >.< Graceglow 20:17, October 3, 2011 (UTC) >.< I've just tried to make a siggy but the codes hate me. >.< I fail. Graceglow 20:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Request if you'll do it Can u do a charart for meh *note this may be hard lol* Name: Meadowleaf Gender: Guess, she-cat XD Rank: Queen with kits Description: Meadowleaf is a brown tabby she-cat. She died having kits so she has x's on her eyes. Kits: Minnowkit, Birdkit, Leafkit, and Tumblekit Minnowkit's Description: Pretty russet furred tabby she-kit with ice blue eyes Birdkit's Description: Birdkit is a light gray and white she-kit with grass green eyes Leafkit's Description: Ginger she-kit with a leaf shaped spot on her side and amber eyes Tumblekit's Description: Cream tom with purple eyes 14:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Just Checking In Hey! I don't want to go leaving again so I've committed myself to checking up every now and then. I do admit though it is a bit of a hassle with Finals coming up in all subjects (almost all are essays). I hardly have any free time. I think I'm going to count Ch. 3 of Clever's Tale as done because I think I've just hit a wall I can't break for it. I know last time I said I wanted to finish it but I just can't do it. Sorry if you were enjoying it. How's life been going around WSW? Anything up? Hope everything's good. Your friend, RCWriterCleverheart 19:33, October 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL with a COLAA lolz please help me with that siggie its driving me crazy XP im all like "OMG WHY WONT YOU WORK YOU STUPID FRIKKIN THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and then it's all like "..." lol :P 11:09, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Really did I miss your B-Day? I'm so sorry! How old are you now? And Really I didn't leave it was less than a month. And I'm sorry but I just don't know what to edit. Just about the only thing I did before was update my story and I've already stated that the story's been put on hiatus. Other than that I made a few chararts (that sucked) and that was it. I suppose I could make a character page for Cleverheart or Shadepelt but I don't think they're well developed yet. It's already out? The time has just flew by. I can't believe we're already done with the first semester of school. I do remember seeing some ads for the book in some of my magazines though so I'll have to get my hands on a copy soon. Your friend, RCWriterCleverheart 20:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nighteh! I'M MAD ATCHU !!!! Why did you tell Loudeh I take charart requests? I don't. I already spend too much time on my own chararts. Please don't ever put more weight on my shoulders than I already have. :/ 22:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC)